


Jesteś takim tchórzem Styles.

by pyar_dosti



Category: One Direction
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 05:45:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2337383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyar_dosti/pseuds/pyar_dosti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jak to jest patrzeć w jego oczy i nie widzieć w nich tego co chce się zobaczyć? Jak to jest zasypiać z jego obrazem przed oczami i budzić się z jego imieniem na ustach? Jak to jest uśmiechać się, gdy twoje serce pęka? Powiedz mi Harry. Jak to jest, gdy kochasz bez wzajemności?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jesteś takim tchórzem Styles.

**Author's Note:**

> Tak przy okazji. Mój tumblr destructivepoweroflove.tumblr.com :)

\- Cześć Harry. – usłyszałem delikatny głos za swoimi plecami, gdy pakowałem ostatnią koszulkę do walizki.  
\- Co ty tu robisz? – odwróciłem się momentalnie do niespodziewanego gościa, próbując jednocześnie sobą zasłonić walizkę.  
\- Och. Cóż za cudne powitanie. – Eleanor uśmiechnęła się delikatnie, po czym przekrzywiła delikatnie głowę. – Gdzie się wybierasz, Harry?  
\- Nie powinno cię to obchodzić. – warknąłem.  
\- Och Harry, Harry, Harry. – dziewczyna jeszcze szerzej się uśmiechnęła, po czym dodała z przekonaniem. – Uciekasz.  
Zamarłem na moment. Miała rację. Uciekałem. Chciałem jak najszybciej znaleźć się poza granicami Doncaster, poza granicami Anglii. Uciekałem, bo nie potrafiłem sobie już poradzić ze swoimi własnymi uczuciami.  
\- Po co tu przyszłaś? – zapytałem mrużąc oczy.  
\- Wyjeżdżasz i nie powiedziałeś o tym nikomu. Nie powiedziałeś o tym nawet Lou. Hmm. Ciekawe. Chcesz złamać mu serce? Interesujące. Chcesz wyjechać bez pożegnania? To takie w twoim stylu, Styles. Jesteś takim tchórzem. Powiedz mi  
\- Po co tu przyszłaś Eleanor? – przerwałem jej, powtarzając pytanie.  
Nie potrzebowałem jej słów. Byłem świadom tego co zamierzałem zrobić. Wiedziałem, że wyjeżdżając bez pożegnania zasmuce Lou i reszte znajomych. Wiedziałem, że będą się o mnie martwić, gdy pozostawie po sobie tylko wiadomość, że muszę odpocząć od tego wszystkiego i, że odezwe się później. Wiedziałem, że to później nigdy nie nastąpi. Wiedziałem, że tym sposobem zranie wiele osób, ale musiałem. Musiałem odejść, żeby w końcu spróbować być szczęśliwym. Zdala od Doncaster. Z dala od Louisa. Musiałem o nim zapomnieć. O nim i miłości jaką go dażyłem. Nie mogłem, nie potrafiłem już z nim przebywać nie raniąc siebie.  
\- Zawsze ze sobą rywalizowaliśmy, Harry. – Eleanor uśmiechnęła się delikatnie spoglądając na swoje paznokcie, po czym usiadła na brzegu mojego łóżka i spojrzała mi w oczy. – O to kto ma lepsze oceny. Kto jest lepszy w sporcie. O miejsce w samorządzie szkolnym. O Louisa.  
Oddech uwiązł mi w płucach.  
\- Co? – zapytałem po chwili siląc się na zdzwiony ton. – Nigdy nie rywalizowałem z tobą o Louisa.  
Nie kłamałem. Nie rywalizowałem. Nawet nie próbowałem. Wiedziałem, że i tak bym tego nie wygrał. Eleanor była dziewczyną Lou. Ja byłem przyjacielem. Szanse były zerowe.  
\- No wiem, właśnie. – dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się jeszcze szerzej niż wcześniej. – Dlaczego, Harry? Dlaczego nie rywalizowałeś ze mną o swojego LouLou?  
\- Eleanor, o co ci chodzi? – zapytałem pomijając jej pytanie. Nie miałem dzisiaj ochoty na jej gierki.  
\- Louis mnie kocha, wiesz? – wstała z łóżka po czym podeszła do biurka na którym stało zdjęcie przedstawiające mnie i Tomlinsona kilka lat wstecz. Przejechała palcem po postaci swojego chłopaka i odwróciła się do mnie, a z jej twarzy zniknął uśmiech. – Ale nie tak jak powinien, a ja nie mam mu tego za złe. Naprawdę.  
\- Eleanor. – zacząłem. Chciałem znowu zadać jej pytanie w jakim celu tu przyszła, ale dziewczyna mi przerwała.  
\- Bo ja też go nie kocham tak jak powinnam. Kocham go jak brata. – westchnęła po czym przybliżyła się do mnie i zarzuciła mi ręcę na szyję.  
Zamarłem kompletnie nie spodziewając się takiej sytuacji. Z Eleanor łączył mnie tylko Lou i reszta znajomych. Nie lubiliśmy się, rywalizowaliśmy ze sobą, ale się tolerowaliśmy. Tolerowaliśmy się ze względu na współnych znajomych. Ze względu na Louisa.  
Nigdy ze sobą poważnie nie rozmawialiśmy, staraliśmy się nie wchodzić sobie nawzajem w drogę. Jeśli już się spotykaliśmy to zawsze się sprzeczaliśmy, wyzywaliśmy, naśmiewaliśmy z siebie. Nigdy nie okazaliśmy sobie żadnej sympatii, dlatego byłem pewien, że Eleanor chciała się w jakiś sposób rozerwać moim kosztem.  
\- Powiedz mi Harry. – szepnęła mi do ucha, owiewając oddechem moją szyję. – Powiedz mi jak to jest zakochać się w przyjacielu?  
Z moich ust wydobyło sie ciche parsknięcie na jej słowa. Chciałem jej coś odpowiedzieć, jednak dźwięk uwiązł mi w gardle. Chciałem ją od siebie odepchnąć, jednak nie potrafiłem. Moje ciało było sparaliżowane.  
\- Jak to jest patrzeć, gdy on całuję swoją dziewczynę? – Eleanor kontynuowała. – Jak to jest patrzeć w jego oczy i nie widzieć w nich tego co chce się zobaczyć? Jak to jest zasypiać z jego obrazem przed oczami i budzić się z jego imieniem na ustach? Jak to jest uśmiechać się, gdy twoje serce pęka? Powiedz mi Harry. Jak to jest, gdy kochasz bez wzajemności?  
Dziewczyna odsunęła sie ode mnie i spojrzała mi w oczy. Przejechała palcem po moim policzku, by zetrzeć łzę, która pojawiła się na nim podczas jej słów po czym ponownie tego dnia się delikatnie uśmiechnęła.  
Miałem ochotę ją uderzyć. Za ten jej perfekcyjny uśmiech, za jej słowa. Słowa tak idealnie dopasowane do mojej sytuacji. Miałem ochotę ją zabić za prawdę, którą mi powiedziała.  
\- Jesteś taki głupi, Styles. – położyła dłonie na mojej piersi, po czym mocno mnie popchała. Cofnąłem się delikatnie na jej gest, a ona zmrużyła na mnie oczy. – Jesteś taki głupi i żałosny.  
\- Wyjdź Eleanor. – wyszeptałem spuszczając wzrok.  
\- Patrzysz w jego oczy i nie widzisz w nich nic. – dziewczyna ponownie mnie popchnęła, przez co wylądowałem plecami na ścianie. – Bo boisz się zajrzeć głębiej.  
Opuściłem powieki, nie chcąc patrzyć na jej twarz. Nie wiedziałem do czego ona dąży, ale każde jej słowo raniło mnie niczym sztylet wbijany w serce.  
\- Nie dostrzegasz, każdego dzieńdobry, które dostajesz od niego zaraz po przebudzeniu. Nie dostrzegasz każdego dobranoc, które wysyła ci chwilę przed zaśnięciem. – zatrzymała się na chwilę, po czym klepnęła mnie delikatnie w policzek. – Jak myślisz dlaczego to robi? No zastanów się Styles.  
\- Jestem jego przyjacielem. – odpowiedziałem niepewnie, otwierając jednocześnie oczy. Eleanor pokiwała ze zrezygnowanie głową, po czym ponownie klepnęła mnie w policzek.  
\- Robi to bo ty też jesteś jego pierwszą myślą po przebudzeniu i ostatnią przed zaśnięciem.  
\- Nie prawda. – wyszeptałem, bo to przecież nie mogła być prawda.  
\- Myślisz, że dlaczego Louis ciągle robi z siebie idiotę? – zapytała, ale nim zdążyłem otworzyć usta sama sobie odpowiedziała na to pytania. – Bo widząc twój smutek w oczach, pragnie go od ciebie zabrać. Pragnie ujrzeć twój uśmiech. Dlatego to robi. Dla ciebie. Dla tych twoich dołeczków w policzkach.  
\- On po prostu jest takim – zacząłem, jednak dziewczyna mi przerwała kładąc palec na moich ustach.  
\- Nie kochasz bez wzajemności, Harry. – wyszeptała, a po moim ciele rozlało się przyjemnie ciepło.  
\- Dlaczego mi to robisz? – zapytałem spychając jednocześnie jej słowa w najdalszy zakątek mojego umysłu. – Dlaczego, Eleanor? Bawi cię mój ból?  
Dziewczyna spojrzała na mnie z politowaniem, po czym wywróciła oczami i wyciągnęła z kieszeni swoich spodni telefon.  
\- Co robisz? –zapytałem, ale ona już trzymała komórkę przy uchu.  
\- Louis, kochanie. – powiedziała sekundę później.  
\- Eleanor. – krzyknąłem ostrzegająco. Nie chciałem by powiedziała mu o moim wyjeździe.  
\- Tak to Harry. – uśmiechnęła się szeroko. – Przyjdź do niego do domu wtedy ci opowiem co tu robię. Pośpiesz się Lou. Pośpiesz się, bo on już jest spakowany.  
Z tymi słowami się rozłączyła.  
\- Daje ci wybór, Harry. – wyszeptała patrząc mi prosto w oczy, podczas, gdy ja wymyślałem jakieś wiarygodne kłamstwo dla Lou. – Albo z twoich ust usłyszy, że go kochasz albo z moich.  
Podeszła do mnie i dotknęła mojego policzka.  
\- Wybierz dobrze. – uśmiechnęła się lekko, po czym położyła na moim łóżku.  
Nie wiedziałem co mam robić. Czy ona na serio mu powie? Zawsze mogłem się wyprzeć wszystkiego, ale czy byłbym w stanie powiedzieć mu prosto w oczy, że nic do niego nie czuję?  
Oparłem się o ścianę po czym po niej zjechałem i ukryłem twarz w dłoniach. Byłem stracony.  
\- Będzie lepiej niż się spodziewasz, Styles. – usłyszałem głos Eleanor, a po chwili westchnienie zdziwienia. – O, Louis. Do mnie nigdy się tak nie spieszyłeś.  
\- Co się dzieję? – usłyszałem głos przyjaciela i poczułem jego wzrok na sobie, ale bałem się podnieść głowę. Bałem się spojrzeć mu w oczy. – Dlaczego jesteś spakowany? Co Eleanor u ciebie robi?  
\- Och. Lou. – usłyszałem jak El wstała z łóżka i podeszła do chłopaka. – On jest po prostu tchórzem.  
Wezbrałem się w sobie i delikatnie podniosłem głowę by wzrokiem spotkać brunetkę uwieszoną na szyi Lou.  
\- Między nami wszystko skończone, Louis. – dziewczyna wyszeptała mu do ucha, ale do mnie jej słowa również dotarły. Spojrzałem na Tomlinsona chcąc zobaczyć jego reakcję, ale on wyglądał jakby to do niego nie dotarło. Jego niebieskie oczy przeszywały mnie na wskroś.  
\- Teraz stąd wyjde. – Calder złożyła całusa na policzku Lou. – A wy ze sobą porozmowiacie i później Lou streści mi szczegóły.  
Odwróciła się w moją stronę, puściła mi oczko i z delikatnym uśmiechem podeszła do drzwi. Zamknęła je za sobą i zostawiła nas samych sobie.  
\- Dokąd się wybierasz? – wyczułem w głosie Lou chłód.  
\- Do taty. Do Los Angeles. – spuściłem wzrok.  
Chłopak prychnął na moje słowa.  
\- Kiedy?  
\- Dzisiaj. – wyszeptałem.  
Chwilę później poczułem jak ramiona Lou mnie obejmują. Jak jego oddech owiewa moją szyję. Jak jego łzy lądują na moim policzku.  
\- A ja nie jestem na tyle ważny by mnie o tym poinformować? – zapytał przyciągając mnie do siebie jeszcze bliżej.  
Nie wytrzymałem, rozpłakałem się.  
\- Jesteś ważny, Lou. – wyszpetałem. – Jesteś ważny aż za bardzo, dlatego wyjeżdżam. Ja już nie potrafię być tylko twoim przyjacielem.  
\- Więc bądź kimś więcej. – nim zdążyłem odpowiedzieć na jego słowa, poczułem jego usta na moich.


End file.
